We will go home
by duchess123
Summary: Katrina was left by her father in Winterfell after her mother died giving birth to her. Growing up in Winterfell is no easy thing to do. With friends like Jon Snow and Robb Stark you can get into a lot of trouble. When Winter comes everyone has to grow up, but Katrina's not sure exactly how she wants to grow up or who she wants to grow up with. Robb/OC. JON/OC (friendship) Review
1. Jarin and Emiline

**Hey y'all so this is my new story. I hope you like it. I've kinda given up on my other one but I might return to it later. So anyways I own nothing and I hope u like it. BTW in this story Robb is 18 soo…..**

The wind on the kings road whipped the cloaks of the men on the kings road. The grass was frost bitten and the air was bitter. The party of people on their horses had been enduring these conditions for days while on their way to visit Lord Stark. Lord Candry was at the front of the party with his son, Tryston, behind his a court of one hundred men. At the back of the group hobbled along a wooden caravan containing Lord Candry's most important possession, his wife.

Emiline and Jarin Candry had been married to each other at the young age of fifteen in order to secure an alliance during King Roberts's rebellion. Jarin, like Lord Stark, had ridden off to battle the next day. Emiline had than given birth to their eldest son, Tryston, a dark haired beauty, who would not meet his father until he returned from kings landing four years after her was born. Since than Emiline and Jarin had been told that having anymore children would endanger Emilie's life but just eight months ago the Lord and Lady had heard that they were once again pregnant.

As Jarin road up the hill he could see Winterfell. The dark stone towers that were so different from the light stone in the south. The grand Weirwood tree that the Starks kept in their Godswood. Jarin commanded his party to ride faster in hopes of getting there before nightfall.

When Jarin and his party arrived at the wall Lord Stark walked out of the castle to greet them.

"Jarin." He said, with a rare smile lighting up his face. Lord Stark had always been a pleasant man to be around but it was a well-known fact that the Stark clan was rarely one to break out in a laugh or sing jolly songs. Lord Stark always said it was because of the cold in Winterfell but even as a child Jarin could rarely remember a time Ned Stark had laughed.

"Ned." Jarin said back while embarrassing his comrade. Ned and Jarin had shared quarters when they were involved in Roberts Rebellion and had seen each other often when they were children.

"My lady." Ned said turning to look at Jarin's wife who was stepping out of the run down caravan. Jarin stepped towards his wife and let her steady herself on his arm. She had been feeling ill ever since they set out on the journey.

"Catelynn is inside with the children. I will escort you both to your chambers." Ned said while offering his hand to Emiline who took it gratefully.

Winterfells walls were slightly warmer than the outside due to the hot springs that lay underneath the castle. Ned Stark led them into a room. It was not to grand but the Stark family was known for its humility. The bed was larger than he expected it to be. It was adorned with fur pelts and was placed close to a fire that was already roaring.

"Is this room alright? It is one of the warmest in the castle." Ned said leading Emiline to the bed and letting her sit down. Ned hadn't been there Catelynn when she was pregnant with the oldest child but he soon learned what to do during every pregnancy she had after that.

"This is fine Ned, thank you." Emiline said giving him a friendly smile. Ned nodded curtly in response and replied "Dinner will be at seven." Than without a word he turned and left the room.

Emiline placed her hands on her protruding stomach. She knew the real reason they were here. Jarin was planning to take their son to battle with him in a week and didn't want to leave her back in the south. Emiline looked to Jarin who was peeking out the window at their son who was playing with the horses outside. She remembered the day she married him, he looked so handsome with his blonde hair and green eyes that any speculation Emiline had was quickly replaced with nervousness.

Emiline and Jarin sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night until it was time for dinner.

As Emiline walked into the dining hall she saw Lady Stark raise herself and glare at two children who were busily eating away. Tryston was already there and had seemingly already begun to clean off his plate. Emiline and Jarin said their hello's to lady stark and their two children, Robb and the illegitament son Jon. The dinner was very good. Honey ham with chickpeas and a mug of cider to warm our insides.

When dinner was over Jarin and Ned excused themselves saying that they had business to attend to. Leaving the women and the children to tend to themselves.

"Are you having a baby." The older of the two children asked.

"Robb!" Lady Catelynn Stark said giving him a disapproving stare.

"It's fine Lady Stark." Emiline said while turning to the boy next to her. "Yes I am. "

"Why?" Robb said. This child seemed to be full of natural curiosity.

"Well because my husband and I really wanted one." I said trying my best to answer.

"Well how did you get the baby in there?" The little black haired boy piped up from the other side of Robb. Looking over towards my own son I saw that he was listening intently as well.

"Well why don't you ask you father to explain that to you." I said looking towards Lady Catelynn who had a smile plastered on her face.

WE WILL GO HOME

When Jarin and Emiline had returned to our room he explained to her that Lord Stark was willing to house the her and the baby until he and Tryston returned from the war. He stated that the camp was farther away than he though and with bad weather heading this way it made more sense to leave at first light.

At first Emiline was devastated. She didn't want to have this baby alone. Than she was angry, her husband was leaving her with a bunch of people she didn't really even know. He would take her young child to a battle camp and leave her and she was not sure if she would ever see them again. They could die or become sick and the thought that he would rather be at a battle camp than with her enraged Emiline.

"No." She said standing up.

"Excuse me." Jarin said in surprise. One brow raised his upon his forehead.

"You are not allowed to leave this castle. I wont let you." She said tears stinging her eyes.

"Emiline." Jarin said his eyes softening. Although when Emiline and Jarin had first been married it had not been love it had quickly grown to be just that. Emiline and Jarin hated to be a part from each other; they would die for each other. It was true love. "I have to go. It's my duty." He said reaching out to hold her.

Emiline threw herself into his arms, her blue eyes shedding tears into his chest. Jarin mumbled an 'I love you' into her hair and scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He tucked her in and than got in beside her holding her throughout the night.

WE WILL GO HOME

Emiline awoke with a start. She had dreamed of Jarin and her son dying in a battle and a little blue eyed, blonde haired girl crying out for her father. Emiline stole a glance at her husband, who was still sound asleep. She raised herself from the warm bed and hissed as her feet hit the cold stone floor. Silently moving towards the chair that was placed by the fire Emiline felt a slight sting in her stomach. Reaching out to grab the back of the chair and steady herself pain over came her and she fell to her knees.

"Jarin." She called in a breathy yell. Nothing.

"Jarin." She called louder. He opened his eyes and reached out for where his wife was when they fell asleep. "JARIN." He whipped his head to where his wide was kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach.

With no other thought in his head he ran over to Emiline and lifted her off the ground. Placing her on the bed he could see blood slowly marking the fabric of her night dress.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get help." He said pushing back her hair and pressing a kiss to her brow. Emiline closed her eyes and prayed to the gods, old and new, to save her child and keep her family safe.

WE WILL GO HOME

Jarin paced frantically outside the room in which he and his wife were staying. Measter Luwin was inside trying to save the lives of his wife and child. Jarin and Emiline had been warned about the dangers if they became pregnant again but Emiline had wanted another baby more than anything else in the entire world.

Suddenly the door opened and the master stepped out. Jarin hadn't even noticed that Emiline's cries of pain had stopped.

"What' happened?" Lady Stark spoke from behind him. Ned and Catelynn had left their beds the moment they heard what was going on. They never uttered a word to Jarin but provided him with the feeling that he was not alone.

"Lady Candry has given birth to a healthy baby girl who is currently with her wet nurse." Measter Luwin spoke.

"Why is she with her wet nurse? She should be with her mother!" Jarin said his voice rising with urgency at every moment.

"The birth- well the birth proved to be to much for Lady Candry to bear and she did not survive." Measter Luwin said with a grave look in his eyes. "I am very sorry." Walking past them and back down to his corridor. At that moment Jarin was sure his heart was broken.

Ned placed a hand on his shoulder gently urging him to enter the room, to see his new daughter and say good-bye to his dear wife. Jarin's steps were slow and paced out. His head was swimming and it felt as thought he was in a dream. Why? Why did this have to happen to them?

She was pale. Blood was covering the bed and her nightgown. When he grabbed her hand he almost tore it away because of how cold it was. Emiline was always warm, always. He bent down and placed a long, drawn out kiss on her cold lips wishing for her to wake up and kiss him back.

Jarin heard a cry behind him and saw a fat older woman carrying a little bundle, swaddled in the finest white cloth. Jarin stepped forward and gently took his daughter from the women's arms. The baby looked up at him with bright blue eyes, just like her mother but she had tuffs of blonde hair sticking out at every angle just as he did. Jarin moved toward the chair by the fire and sat down. He held his baby through the night, cherishing the time he had with her.

When morning dawned Jarin walked to the great hall the baby still cradled in his arms. By the redness in his young sons eyes he could tell that someone had told him. He walked slowly up to the young Lady Catelynn and Ned Stark.

"I'm leaving today." He said in a gruff tone.

"Jarin- are you sure? You can always stay longer." Catelynn said hiving him a sympathetic look.

"I have a duty. My son and I will leave within the hour but I ask that you take her. Until I return that is." Jarin said looking towards Ned. Ned nodded, saying nothing. Jarin handed Catelynn his baby girl and walked out the door to the stables.

When everything was ready to leave Jarin looked down from his horse to lady Catelynn who was gently cradling the baby.

"Lady Catelynn?" Jarin spoke loudly enough to get her attention.

"Yes?" She responded in a feminine whisper.

"Her name is Katrina."


	2. Winter will come

**Hi so this is the next installment of the story! I'm trying to finish this story before my summer break is over and than I may or may not do a sequel! Anyways thanks for reading, I own nothing and I would really appreciate it if you dropped a review. **** BTW there is some swearing in this story from here out so if you are underage than be warned.**

Katrina had been a troublemaker from the day she was born. When she was one years old she would throw food around the dining room, when she was five she tried to push Sansa into horse shit, when she was eleven she went riding out of Winterfell with Jon, Robb and Theon without telling Lord or Lady Stark.

Now here she was at age 16 she was still a troublemaker but had quickly come to discover the power that being a woman can get you. Her years of begging Jon, Robb, and Theon to do things with her or for her or not to tell Lady or Lord Stark what she had done quickly disappeared when she learned the art of 'fake crying'. One quiver of her lower lip and the boys in the town fell to her feet. One pleading look or flick of her hair and men would do anything she wished. Its true Katrina was beautiful with white blonde hair and grey blue eyes. But it was her personality that was so bright.

Katrina didn't care of these things (unless it was to get her way), she just wanted to be a kid but she knew that with her age Lord and Lady Stark would soon be marrying her off to get themselves an alliance. Her father, Jarin and her brother, Tryston had never returned from war. Some say that they had both died and some said that they were captured and tortured into insanity by Aegon Targaryen's men. Either way Katrina didn't like to dwell on such things.

WE WILL GO HOME

"Dammit." Katrina turned to look at the youngest stark girl, Arya, who had yet again pricked her finger on the pillowcase she was embroidering. "This is so stupid. Why do I have to do this, why can we not just buy pillows?" Arya grumbled looking to Katrina.

Katrina smirked and sarcastically replied, "because we are meant to be _lovely little ladies_."

"Being a lady is stupid and impractical." Arya said starting to work on her embroidery again. Which, although Katrina would never dare say it aloud, was one of the worst things she had ever seen in her life.

"Don't let the Septa hear you say that or you'll be dead." Katrina said in a hushed whisper, while pulling the needle through her own fabric. A flower, she thought to herself. Why in the seven hells did I make a flower?

"Fine work as always well done, Sansa." Septa Mordain said while kneeling next to Sansa and motioning to her pillow. "I love the detail that you've managed to get in these corners." Arya and I both glared at Sansa. It's not as though I didn't like Sansa, truly I did but she was always trying to be so good.

"My stitching is terrible." Sansa whispered back with her checks aflame.

"Oh no no no, this stitch is very good." Septa Mordain said reassuringly.

The sound of men's laughter floated through the room along with arrows hitting the haystacks in the shooting range. Arya looked as though she yearned to go towards them and stole a look at the Septa. I to had to admit that being here was not the most ideal situation for me.

"OH ARYA." I yelled loudly with fraudulent shock. Arya looked at me wide-eyed and so did everyone in the room, including Sansa and Septa Mordain. "Oh Septa, don't you see how pale the young Arya is. She must be taken to bed at once. I'll do it." I said quickly. Before the Septa could deny the request I grabbed Arya's arm and ran her from the room.

"Thanks" Arya voiced. Giving me an appreciative smile.

"It's fine. Honestly if I had to listen to Septa saying that my stitching was aligned again I would have hit her." I said chuckling.

Walking towards were the boys were Arya quickly pulled me back telling me to keep myself out of the way. She reached into the storage cupboard and pulled out a long bow. Drawing back the string and loading the arrow she waited patiently until Bran Stark was just about to release his shot. Her arrow flew through the air hitting the target directly in the middle. All men looked backwards at Arya standing there. A look of anger and humiliation flickered across Bran's face as he jetted off after Arya.

"She's quick Bran, faster!" Jon called out as all the men watched Bran chase Arya around the town.

I walked forward towards the training pitch were Jon, Robb and their littlest sibling Rickon were all standing. Robb and Rickon both turned to retrieve the fallen arrows.

"Morning." I said happily as I walked up to Jon.

"Morning 'rina." He said in response. The Stark family had been calling me Rina since Arya was born and she could not pronounce my entire name.

"How are you Jon?" I asked moving to stand close to him. I liked Jon, he was king and compassionate, and not to mention easy on the eyes.

"Not to bad." He said. When I looked at Jon I often wondered who his mother was since he looked nothing like Lord Stark.

"Katrina." I turned to see Theon walking up towards Jon and I, his infamous smirk plastered on his face as though it would never leave.

"Theon." I replied back curtly. Theon and I had never truly got along. We did not dislike each other but we were not exceptionally close either.

"Lord Stark has asked that we settle the horses. They caught a deserter." Theon said a sickening glint in his eye like he enjoyed watching the massacres. Robb had walked towards us now with his hand on Rickon's shoulder. "And he wants Bran to come to." Looking at Robb I could not read the emotion on his face, which was strange because usually I could read him like a book.

"Alright." Robb mumbled in reply while moving to place the last of the arrows Rickon and he had collected behind the bushes into the holder.

"Can I come?" We all looked down to see Rickon looking between Robb and Jon with wide, innocent eyes.

"Not today, little lord." Theon jumped in.

"Why?" Rickon droned.

"Because this is a job for the men of the house." Robb said with Jon nodding in agreement.

"But I am a man. I want to go please!" Rickon said with crocodile tears filling his blue eyes.

I bent down next to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Well, Rickon if every man goes with your father today who will protect us? You know that's the real reason your father left you here with us right?" I asked. A smile lite up Rickon's face as he looked to Robb who nodded reassuringly.

WE WILL GO HOME

Rickon and I were sitting outside the castle for he had insisted on waiting for the men to return. We had been here a while and usually the men would have been back long before now, it was almost nightfall.

Suddenly the gates opened and in rode the noble men of Winterfell. Bran, Robb, Theon and Jon were all holding something underneath their cloaks. Robb carefully dismounted and walked up to Rickon and I with a mischievous smile lingering on his lips.

He knelt down on one knee in front of Rickon so that he was more or less face height with the small boy. Than from beneath his cloak he pulled out two wolf pups. Rickon gasped, terror flashing in the boy's eyes, as he pushed himself to hide behind my skirt.

"They wont harm you, I promise." Robb stated while chuckling at the child. Rickon peaked out from behind my skirt and slowly reached out to touch the wolf, which licked his hand in return. I knelt down next to Rickon, took the wolf from Robb's hand and placed it in Rickon's.

"Do I get to keep it?" Rickon questioned while holding his wolf.

"Yes, but you will have to take very good care of it." Robb said while absent-mindedly stroking his own wolf.

"What do you want to name it?" I asked the boy. He looked at me with a smile on his face and replied with a "Shaggy dog"

"I think that is a wonderful name for a… pet wolf." I said giving Robb a slight glare at the idea of giving a four year old boy a wolf.

"Not just a wolf, a direwolf." Robb said standing back up and straightening his cloak out. Rickon picked up the baby wolf and ran inside to show his mother.

"And what do you plan to name yours?" I said standing up and walking over to pet the direwolf that Robb had securely in his hand.

Robb looked pensive before he finally answered. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think of something." He bent down slightly, gently placing the dire wolf on the ground. "How was your time with Rickon?" He questioned as we walked toward the main hall.

"Lovely, as always. Rickon was sweet. He wanted to protect me from everything and insisted that he was the Lord of Winterfell." I said giggling.

Robb smiled and replied. "Aye, and maybe one day he will be."

"We both know that the name Lord of Winterfell will be passed to the eldest son. So it will be passed to you." I countered.

"Well, if Rickon were to run Winterfell I'm sure everyone would die." Robb said staring off into the distance. We had reached the main hall where every Stark child was giving their attention to their direwolves. Even Sansa had a rare delightful smile on her face that wasn't for her mother buying her a new dress or for the Septa telling her how good he latest embroidery was this class. In the corner of the room I could see Lady Stark and Lord Stark arguing about something, probably the idea of her husband giving all their children wolves to play with.

"Alas, I have no wolf to play with." I said while walking over to Jon. He looked up and gave me a slight grin.

"Here" He said handing me the pale animal with beady red eyes. "You can hold mine." Jon said while leaning back against the stonewall.

"What have you decided to name him then." I asked while giving the pup a kiss on the head.

"Ghost." He said in his deep husky voice. And so, all the stark children eventually named their wolves. Bran had summer, Rickon had Shaggy dog, Sansa had Lady, Arya had Nymeria and Robb had finally settled on the name Grey Wind.

** Hey so there is the second chapter. Again I would really like to urge you all to review this story because it helps me feel like my story is wanted and being read. Also I apologize for any grammar/spelling/writing errors because I do not have a beta. Thanks **


	3. Arrival of the Lannisters

** Hey! Gonna keep this short but I wanted to thank everyone who commented or followed my story!** **It really means a lot to me!**

The weeks after passed by quickly as lady Catelynn told us of the letter she had received from Kings Landing. The King and Queen where to arrive in Winterfell with their entire court, much to the delight of Sansa who had started working on a new dress as soon as the news reached her ears. The letter also stated that John Arynn, hand of the King, had caught a fever and died. Though none of the Starks truly voiced it was almost certain that was the reason for the King coming here. If Lord Stark agreed to the terms he would be taken from Winterfell, Robb would become Lord and the family would likely be split up.

All these thoughts passed through my head as I sat in the library, trying my best to escape Lady Catelynn and being forced to do more chores, with a large copy of Fairytales from the Seven Kingdoms placed in my hands. I often came to the library to get away. The roaring fire, large leather books and comfortable chairs made me forget about the world around me and reflect.

It was than that I heard feet hitting the ground. Pulling the leather bonded book away from my face I peered down the hall way that was lined with books. A shadowed figure made its way closer and closer to where I was perched on a brown leather chair. As the figure came closer I could begin to make out certain details such as curly hair, tall, thin, pale… Robb.

"What are you doing in here?! I thought you where Lady Stark coming to kill me." I spoke in a hushed voice. Robb took a seat next to me and draped his arm around the back of the chair. It was a snug fit but Robb and I had never been apposed to being close to each other.

"What are you reading?" He said leaning over to look at the book. As he leaned over I could feel his breath hitting my face. Robb and I had always been close but if I was being truly honest around the age of twelve I had began to develop feelings that were more than friendly towards the heir to Winterfell.

"Fairytales?" He said in an unrecognizable tone, it was somewhere between being bored and saying that I was truly the most predictable creature on the face of the planet. Robb reached for the book but I smacked his hand away stating "I happen to like fairytales. They are a lesson within a story."

Robb snorted and leaned back into the chair. As I started reading again I noticed that he was trying to read over my shoulder so I leaned my body towards him so that he could see better. After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable I ended up leaning against his chest with his hand draped around my shoulder and his chin resting on my forehead.

We stayed like this for around an hour before we heard the booming voice of Lord Stark calling out for Robb. Robb and I quickly jumped apart from each other putting as much distance between us as we possibly could. Robb cleared his throat and lifted himself from the couch, giving me one last glance before he walked towards were his father voice was coming from.

WE WILL GO HOME

When I walked into the castle I could see many last minute details being added to the castle. The tapestry's were being hung accordingly, tables were added to be able to fit the Kings entire court into the great hall and women where putting flowers and new linen into each of the bed chambers.

"Lady Stark? Is there anything I can do?" I said graciously, not because I wanted to but I felt I owed it to the woman for raising me.

"If you can make sure Robb, Theon and Jon are clean shaven and than make sure Rickon is dressed." Lady Catelynn said while fiddling with two different table runners for the head table.

"Of course."

"Thank you Katrina." Lady Catelynn acknowledged as she finally looked up, giving a terse smile.

Walking through the halls towards the training pitch I could already tell that they boys were not doing as they were told. I could hear the familiar sound of arrows hitting the hay targets.

"Boys," I spoke loudly to get their attention as I walked with intent into the training grounds. "Lady Stark has given me the job of making sure you all look _splendid _for when the king arrives. In other words, Ducin is waiting for you in the barn where you will all be given hair cuts."

"What." The boys all mumbled from behind me, Theon letting a few curses pass through his thin lips. "Its not my doing boys!" I said as I quickly turned and walked away to find Rickon. As I made my way through they barn I heard someone yell after me.

"Katrina wait." Turning to see Robb I easily let a smile grace my lips.

"Robb."

"I was wondering, if you have no other arrangements, if you would allow me the honor of escorting you to the feast tonight?" Robb said blushing, but still looking me dead in the eye.

A smile slowly crept upon my face as he said this. And the only response I could give to him was "Yes".

Robb smiled his blush deepening and slowly leaned in giving me a light chaste kiss on the cheek. As he pulled away he uttered "I'll come to you chamber and pick you up tonight than." He quickly turned and left, leaving me on a high as I slowly walked from the stable to Rickon's chambers.

Rickon was sitting on his bed when I walked in. He had his direwolf sitting next to him and the small boy was talking aimlessly to the animal. To my inconvenience Rickon was still in his nightclothes.

"Hello little lord." I said sweetly as I went to sit on the bed.

"Good morning." He said looking up at me with a toothy grin.

"Well child, I hate to tell you but it's past lunch. The king will be here soon so we have to get you dressed." I spoke while stroking the direwolves head.

"I don't want to meet the king."

"Rickon. It will be fun I'm sure and I heard he has a son your age. Please lets just get dressed." I pleaded with the boy who had a sour look etched on his face.

"Fine." The boy finally gave in and was dressed in brown pants, a white undershirt, the stark jerkin and a small cape. I sat him down on a chair and began to comb out his curly blonde hair.

"Katrina?" Rickon asked while playing with the string on his Jerkin.

"Yes, little lordling?"

"Who are you going to the feast with?" Rickon muttered.

"Well, I'm going to the feast with Robb." I said blushing slightly.

"Oh." Rickon muttered while looking down.

"Why do you ask?" I said putting the comb down and smoothing back the child's hair.

"Well if you didn't have someone to take you, than I would." He said giving me a hopeful glance. I lent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come, the king should be here soon." I said lifting the boy into my arms and carrying him out the door. When we got outside the stark family was already lined up in a row, ready to meet the King. I let Rickon out of my arms and he ran to Catelynn's side. Lady Stark gave me a thankful smile and I walked behind the group to stand in between Jon and Theon.

When the king arrived he hobbled off his horse and walked straight up to Lord Stark giving him a look up and down.

"You've gotten fat." He said in his rough voice. Every one of the Stark family members turned to look at how Lord Stark would react. Lord Stark raised one eyebrow at the King, and both men began to laugh and embraced each other. The King gave a hug to Lady Catelynn and slowly went down the line of children, paying no attention to Jon, Theon and I in the back. Than the queen stepped out of her carriage with her two youngest children. The Queen was a mean looking woman with long wavy blonde hair and a slim pale face. Her eyes held mirth and disgust at the cold here in Winterfell and she look as if she was judging everything.

Off a horse came to men, well a man and a boy, who looked oddly similar to each other. One as I soon came to realize was the crown Prince Joffery. He was pale like his mother, golden in hair with a round face and blue eyes. The man next to him was wearing armor in silver and gold; he had long flower hair of gold and was tall and well built. Thanks to Arya I soon heard that this was Jamie Lannister the queens twin brother.

"Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respect." The King called to Eddard who was standing next to the Queen. As Lord Stark started to move towards King Robert the queen called out "My love, we've been riding for a month. Surely the dead can wait?"

"Ned." The king said ignoring her. Lord Stark pushed his way passed the Queen keeping his eyes locked on the ground as he went.

"Well I will have someone show you to your room." Lady Stark said giving the queen a grand smile.

"Splendid." Queen Cersei Lannister uttered back.

**So this is shorter than the others but Im trying to work out how to split up each episode and what to put in and not put in. **


	4. Feast

**Hey, so this is the next chapter of the story and I want to do a huge shout out to G-ande08 for leaving that lovely review! It honestly made my day! So lets begin and I own nothing. The link for Katrina's dress is on my page.**

I stood in my bedroom while one of my maids ran a silver comb down my long, wavy blonde hair. The other maid, who's name was Tani I believe, was doing up the laces on my dark blue dress that seemed to match my eyes. Sansa had given me this dress for the feast as she decided, much to Catelynn's annoyance who wanted the young girl to do some actual work, that she would make outfits for every family member. Whether it be new jerkins, a new dress or a new headpiece, Sansa had added Stark flair to each of them.

"This dress looks beautiful on you my lady. You need not wear any jewelry tonight." Tani said while pulling at the bottom of my dress. The dress was low cut and V-neck with some jeweling underneath the bosom. Tani lifter her hand to help me down from the stool I was on.

"I don't think I will." I said grabbing her hand. My hair was simply with two braids at the front drawn and pinned back away from my face. There was a knock at the door as Tani gave me a small smile and went to answer it.

"My lord." She said as she bowed.

"Is the Lady ready?" I heard Robb say from the other side of the door. Tani turned to look at me before replying 'yes' and opening the door fully so Robb could see me.

"Katrina, you look…" Robb said seemingly lost for words. I let a small chuckle pass through my open lips. Robb was clean-shaven, but other than that and the new jerkin Sansa had made for him he looked no different. His hair was curled and messy, he was wearing his everyday pants and boots, a sword was attached to his hip and his cheeks were red from the constant cold.

"Thank you, Robb." I said as I went to entangle our arms together. Robb and I made our way to the feast not making much noise as we went. As we entered the hall together we were immediately bombarded with a massive crowd of people, the smell of alcohol and food, and roaring music coming from the minstrels. Robb lead me over to a table were I took a seat in between Theon and himself.

The dinner was served although no one really ate the food, it was more like we picked at it in between conversations. Alcohol flowed freely at our table except for Arya who had the jug passed over her head so she could not grab at it. Sansa had one glass and turned her noise up at the taste. I on the other hand, along with Robb, Theon and every other guest that was here tonight, was consuming Alcohol as if it were the only time I would receive it in my life.

"Come dance with me." I whispered in Robb's ear drunkenly and pulled him up from his chair. He placed his hand firmly on my hips and steered me towards the direction of the dance floor. Turning towards Robb I slinked my hands around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. Robb, who was also under the influence although he could hold his liquor better than I, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush up against his chest. I rested my head on his one of his shoulders and closed my eyes as we swayed together. After a few moments of dancing I decided I didn't like the silence we had fallen into.

"Hi." I murmured into his jerkin.

"Hi." He responded while chuckling at my drunken giddiness. Robb buried his nose into my hair and I could feel him smiling against my forehead.

"I'm tired."

"Would you like to sit down, then?" Robb asked leaning away from me.

"Will you sit down with me?" I asked playing with the strings on his Jerkin. To which he responded 'yes' and pulled me along, back to where we had come from. When we sat down Robb started a conversation with Theon but much to my surprise he rested his hand on my knee and drew circles against the fabric with his thumb.

"Arya!" Sansa screamed causing everyone at the table and the tables surrounding us to turn and look in her direction. Sansa, who was always prim and perfect, had a massive hunk of food sliding down her right cheek. Arya who was sitting a few places away was digging her fork more food and preparing to throw it again. Beside me Robb and Theon were belly laughing, and if I was being honest I could not help the chuckles that passed my lips. Robb turned to the head table where Lady Stark gave him a stern look.

"I'll be back." Robb whispered into my ear as he got up from the table and walked over to Arya.

"Time for bed." He said lifting the youngest Stark girl into the air and over the table. Arya let out a groan as Robb pushed her towards the exit.

I slid over on the bench and let myself be closer to Theon as he went to put Arya into her chambers.

"So how's you dinner with Robb going, _Lady Stark?"_ Theon said in his usual condescending tone.

"Hmm… Your jealous." I said leaning towards him grabbing his cup of wine, which he had just refilled and downing it in one or two gulps.

Theon sensing that I was drunk and knew Robb would not approve if he came in to see Katrina more drunk than she previously was and basically sitting on his lap pulled the chalice from her hands and set it back down onto the table.

"Rina, I think you should take it easy. You wouldn't want to spoil your date." He said while pouring wine into the now empty chalice that he held in his possession.

"Ugh." I groaned and got to my feet, suddenly bored of this conversation. I made my way to the exit hoping to find my way back to my room where I could sleep or well, do anything I pleased to do. Not looking where I was going I smashed into someone else who was walking down the long stone corridor.

"Well hello to you too." I looked up to find the handsome Jamie Lannister staring down at me with his deep blue eyes. "You shouldn't be walking these halls at night with all these drunk men around. You could get hurt." He said reaching for my arm. I didn't think Jamie Lannister was dangerous but something in my head was telling me that I should never be alone with this man.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm just going back to my rooms." I said sobering up as though I hadn't had a pinch of alcohol all night. The golden haired man let go of my arm but as I tried to pass him by he jumped in my way again.

"Allow me to escort you." He said holding his hand out.

I looked at it for a brief second, than into his eyes before taking a deep breath and replying that "I will be fine on my own thank you." And side stepping him too quickly for him to utter another protest.

**So wow this is the shortest of all the chapter but I hope you guys still like it! I'm going to try to split each episode into two chapter **** and I might skip some episodes in between that aren't necessary but ill ask first **


	5. When they go, they never come back

**Hey, so personally want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews because it's the only thing that keeps me writing. I know this isn't the best story out there (because I read a ton of them) but I hope some of you like it. **

WE WILL GO HOME

"Bread and two of those little fish." Tyrion Lannister commanded one of the serving girls as he sauntered into the dinning hall the Lannister family was currently occupying. "And a mug of dark beer to wash it down." He added after a second thought while moving closer toward the long oak dining table. "And bacon burnt black." He said while pointing towards a manservant cleaning off the Lannister table.

"Brother." Jamie Lannister said snidely.

"Beloved Siblings."

"Is Bran going to die?" Mrycella asked Tyrion with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Apparently not, child." Tyrion responded looking between Mrycella and Tommen.

"What do you mean?" Cersei said with no emotion placed on her long face.

"Measter says the boy may live." Tyrion said, sipping beer from his silver chalice.

Jamie and Cersei both gave each other questioning looks before Cersei responded. "It's no mercy letting a child linger in such pain."

"Only the gods know for certain." Tyrion said placing his cup down on the table. "The charms of the north seem entirely lost on you." He said while stealing bacon off the Queen's plate.

"I still can't believe your going… It's ridiculous even for you." The golden haired women said to her brother while rapping her shall tightly around her body.

"Where's your sense of adventure sister. The greatest structure ever built. The intrepid men of the nights watch. The winter abode of the white walkers." Tyrion said while teasing his nephew.

"Tell me you don't plan on taking the black." Said Jamie.

Tyrion gave him an incredulous look before replying "And go celibate, the whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No, I just want to stand on the top off the wall and piss off the edge of the world."

"Children don't need to hear your filth." Cersei said standing up. "Come." Her children leaving the room behind her.

"Well even if the boy lives he'll be a cripple, grotesque. Give me a good clean death any day."

Speaking for the grotesques, I have to disagree. Death is so final where as life is full of possibilities. If the boy does wake, I will be very interested to hear what he has to say." Tyrion rebuked while stuffing his face with a classic Northern breakfast.

"Sometimes you make me wonder who's side your on." The oldest male said while glaring at the dwarf.

"My dear brother you wound me. You know how much I love my family."

WE WILL GO HOME

Robb and I were sitting outside by the target range where he and Bran used to shot arrows. We had been sitting there for a while in a comfortable silence when I finally decided to break it.

"So, Jon is leaving for the wall today?" I asked Robb quietly.

"Yes, along with Sansa, Arya and my father." Robb said listing off the amount of family he would be losing in the next few hours. "And when my father leaves, I will be Lord of Winterfell." He said bitterly.

"You'll do great. I know you will." I said placing my hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'm not ready yet Katrina! This wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years. I was supposed to follow my father around. I wont have any idea what I'm doing!" Robb ranted.

"Robb…" I started but was cut off when Robb started up again.

"And I will have to marry soon, to create an alliance for my family." Robb grumbled while gazing into the distance. My breath caught at that, I didn't want Robb to marry someone else. I honestly didn't quite know what was going on between us but always thought he would marry someone he had known all his life. Someone like me.

"Robb you will be fine. You have been studying all your life to be Lord of Winterfell, you care about your people and ruling is in your blood. You are a wolf." I said turning my body to face him.

Robb turned towards me and slowly moved in, placing his lips on top of mine. Our kiss was hesitant at first but quickly developed into something deeper. Robb wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush up against his chest. My arms slid around his neck to play with his hair while one hand slid down his chest and rested between us.

"Robb." I breathed against his lips as we pulled away.

"Hmm."

"We can't do this here."

"Why not." He said pulling away from me a bit and looking around. Finally he understood what I meant. It was a beautiful day and with so many people travelling out of Winterfell today everyone was walking around. Robb pulled me back to him and wrapped his arm my waist and let me lean my head against his chest. We sat like this for an hour talking about anything that passed through our brains, until it was time for everyone to leave.

WE WILL GO HOME

"Have you said good bye to Bran?" Robb said as we walked up beside Jon, who was carrying his horse's saddle. Jon nodded. "He's not going to die. I know it." Robb said flashing me a smile.

"You Stark's are hard to kill."

"My mother?" Robb questioned.

"She was very kind." Jon said while saddling his horse although I knew better than to believe his lie.

"Well, good." Robb said as Jon turned around to face him. "Next time I see you, you'll be all in black!" Robb exclaimed.

"It always was my color." Jon joked

"Farewell, Snow."

"And you, Stark." Jon replied before both brothers embraced each other in a hug. When it was over Robb turned and walked off towards his sisters to say his goodbyes to them.

"I will miss you Jon." I said coming to stand in front of him, tears forming in my eyes. I knew this would likely be the last time I would see the young man. Jon pulled me into a hug, enveloping me in his strong arms. "Are you sure this is what you want." I whispered into his jerkin in a last ditch attempt to persuade him to stay.

Jon smiled at me before asking "Take care of Robb while I'm gone?"

"Always." I said before reaching up and brushing my lips against his cheek. I embraced him once more and than found myself walking away from the man I knew I would miss dearly.

WE WILL GO HOME

"How are you feeling Catelynn?" I asked when I walked into Bran's room late one evening. The poor woman was distraught over her son. She barely ate, didn't sleep or change her clothes and she hadn't seen the sun in days.

"Fine." She replied shortly.

"Do you mind if I sit." I asked politely. Lady Catelynn glanced towards and empty chair on the other side of the bed and I took that to mean I could sit.

We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence before Measter Luwin walked through the wooden door.

"It's time we reviewed the accounts my lady. You want to know how much this royal visit has cost us?" Measter Luwin spoke in his deep, wise, old voice.

"Talk to Poole about it." Lady Stark said showing no interest in anything besides he injured son.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark my lady. We need a new steward and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention." Luwin said but Lady Stark had had enough.

"I don't care about appointment's." Lady Stark said throwing her hands around in frustration.

"I'll make the appointments." A voice said from the door. Robb. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

"Very good my Lord." Measter Luwin muttered a few words to Lady Stark before heading out the door. I looked towards Robb paced by me on the way to open the chamber windows.

"When was the last time you left this room mother?" Robb said, tension thick in his voice. I could tell that he was becoming frustrated with how his mother had neglected everything else in Winterfell.

"I have to take care of him." She said motioning to the still boy lying on the bed.

"He's not going to die mother. Measter Luwin said the worst part is over."

"What if he's wrong? Bran needs me-"

"Rickon _needs_ you. He's six." Robb said turning towards his mother. I could see the frustration and anger in his eyes. "He doesn't understand what happening, he follows me around all day, clutching my legs and crying."

"CLOSE THE WINDOWS! I can't stand it." Lady Stark said beginning to cry. I got up from my seat and went to close them knowing Robb would not do so.

"Fire." I said looking out the window. Robb turned towards me giving me a strange look before seeing what I was talking about.

"You stay here. I'll come back." Robb said panic evident in his voice as he ran from the room.

** Okay so even though it's not done I wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks to all who review. **


	6. Never the same

**Okay so here you go! Sorry it's been so long, for anyone who still reads this story. I was actually excepted to this program to spend a month studying at Stratford Festival drama school (which is like shakespeares globe theatre of my country)! So I was away at that all of July! Hope you like this chapter...**

Catelynn and I both stood up from our chairs and walked toward the window. The library was on fire. Dogs in the town were barking and people were yelling for help. We both looked to each other before Lady Stark worked on closing the window and I turned around. A man was standing, dressed in all grey clothes, in the middle of the room, not three feet from where we were standing. The gasp I let escape my mouth caused Lady Stark to turn to me.

"Your not suppose to be here." He said in a deep voice. "No ones suppose to be here. It's a mercy. He's dead already." The unknown man said looking towards where Bran was lying helpless and pulled out a long knife from his belt.

"No." Lady Stark screamed as she ran forward with her hand out to stop the man. He grabbed her hand pushing it away and slapped her round the face causing her to fall onto the bed. Pulling her up by her hair he brought the knife to her throat only to be stopped by Catelynn's hand on the blade. Blood rushed down her arms as she let out a determined yet painful grunt pass through her lips. Snapping out of my reverie I walked silently behind the man and grabbing the empty metal chamber pot hit him over the head with it.

He threw Catelynn to the ground roughly before turning back towards me and pushing me into the dresser and grabbing my hair he pushed my skull against the corner of the wood. Falling to the floor I saw the man slowly walk towards Bran, while breathing heavily and as he got his knife out he was taken to the ground by Summer leaping on top of his body. The only sounds in the room that could be hear were the heavy breathing of Catelynn and I, the screams of the unknown killer and the tearing of flesh.

WE WILL GO HOME.

When Robb had come back into the room he was, to say the least, surprised at what he found. Blood smeared from one end of the room to the other, furniture had been knocked over, his brother's direwolf had blood stuck in his fur, his mother was covered in blood and sitting on the floor, Katrina was breathing heavily and had her eyes stuck on a dead body that was lying next to his brothers bed. But the most surprising thing in the room was that in the midst of all this, Bran was sleeping silently with a peaceful look on his pale face.

Robb had immediately taken his mother to see the Measter and had his mother tell him the story. When he came back I was still in the chamber.

"I've put guards on every room in the castle. You should go see the Measter." Robb said grabbing me by my arms and pulling me up from the floor.

"I'm fine Robb, truly. I just need to sleep." I said leaning against him as we walked out of Bran's room.

"If you have a concussion, sleep is the last thing you need." Robb said pulling me in the direction of my room.

"I promise Robb, I am fine. If I still feel badly tomorrow I will see Measter Luwin."

"Fine." He said finally after heaving a great big sigh.

As we walked to my door, I noticed one guard outside my room. "Umm Robb…"

"Yes"

"Do you think you could sleep in my room?" I said shyly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why are you scared?" He said jokingly.

"No! Forget it." I pulled out of his grip and walked towards my door before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I was joking." He said smiling. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked into my chambers. My room was not extremely fancy seeming as I wasn't actually a Stark. I had a fairly large bed with fur pelts on it, an armoire, a makeup table and a bathtub behind a dressing screen.

Robb walked ahead of me when we walked into my room. He took off his long wolf pelt lined cape and placed it onto the back of a large leather chair situated next to the fire. I moved around Robb, placing my own powder blue cloak onto the lap of the chair and moving to sit on the bed.

Robb cleared his throat and sat down next to me.

"What was the fire about? Do you know what caused it?" I asked trying to relieve some of the tension. Although Robb and I had been friends all our lives, we had never entered each others rooms after Robb had turned fifteen, Lady Stark had deemed it inappropriate.

"I have no idea. The guards say it was most likely to distract everyone from the fact someone was going to kill my brother."

"Well, he didn't get away with it!" I said trying to lighten the dampened mood. "We should go to bed." I said getting up and crawling under the covers. Robb smiled and nodded absent mindedly, following me under the covers.

"Your brother will wake up soon, I know it." I whispered into the dark as Robb blew out the candle one of the maids left for me by the bed.

"Oh yeah?" He said turning, so that he was facing me.

"I just know."

WE WILL GO HOME

Turning around in the morning I came face to face with Robb. During the night we had connected our bodies together. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, my head resting on his chest and his chin on top of my head. Slowly untangling our legs, I moved to put some space between us. Raising myself from the bed I slowly put on my robe being careful of the noises I was making, as to not wake him up. Before slipping from the room I gave a small smile to his sleeping form, he looked so innocent when he slept.

Walking out the door I quickly made my way down to the dining area where Theon was sitting.

"Good Morning." I said brightly.

"Morning." Theon grumbled back with sleep still woven into his voice.

"Is there any news?" I questioned to Theon as I sat down on the wooden bench next to him.

"No, Lady Stark is still resting and Measter Luwin is with Bran now." Theon said solemnly. "But The little lord will be okay." Theon said confidently as he gobbled up his porridge and eggs. Just then the door opened and in walked Robb, his hair sticking up at odd angles, his shirt just tucked in and his eyes unfocused. He stumbled his way over to the table and sat down next to Theon. Giving me a small smile, Robb and Theon started to discuss 'men' things so I quickly ate my breakfast and excused myself. Rising from the table I slowly walked back up to my room.

It was then, walking down the halls of Winterfell that I really noticed how empty it felt now that Jon, Sansa, Arya and Lord Stark were gone. Arya would most likely never shot another arrow and scare us like she had just a few weeks ago, Sansa would never help to stitch me another dress or do my hair, I would never hear one of Lord Starks rare northern laughs, and Jon and I would never speak again. There was still time to see Lord Stark, Arya and Sansa but Jon had taken the black. His visit's would be far and few, if he even had any. It suddenly hit me, Winterfell would never be the same again.

**Please review it is honestly the thing that makes me wanna write more! Also I am looking for a beta and I don't know where to find one so if anyone is one or knows where I can find one that would be great!**


End file.
